LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. *[[Talk:LatestNews|'MOBILE PHONE ACCESS PROBLEMS']] 'Sunday 11th February 2018' *'Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat' still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues early am. No parking charges on Sundays. (Franko J Maroevic) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, Jack Snipe, 8 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, Goldeneye, Peregrine (WWT website) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK at western end of causeway on South Basin bank. Also Drake Scaup & Redshank (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING 8.10 in favourite bush (Geoff Gram) and showed well at 09.45 (Quentin Given). 'Saturday 10th February 2018' *Belvedere, River Thames: foreshore - incl. 54 Black-tailed Godwit, a Curlew, 4 Dunlin, 2 Gadwall, 4 Lapwing, an Oystercatcher, 5 Redshank, 9 Ringed Plover and 17 Teal (Mike Robinson) *Bramblehall Wood: 170+ Hawfinch (Steve Gale) *Brent Reservoir: 40+ Pochard, 3 Snipe, Water Rail, 15+ Redwing, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting (Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard, Patrick Hagglund) *Cowley Business Park / River Frays, UB8: 1 Kingfisher, pr. Gadwall. Good to see after recent diesel pollution incident up stream. Env. Agency dealt with it. (Roger Dewey) *Creekmouth: Adult Caspian Gull Thames shore early afternoon, Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Sandpipers, 4 Black-tailed Godwits, Curlew, Oystercatcher, 25 Redshanks, Cetti's Warbler, probable Siberian Chiffchaff briefly, Common Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtails, 2 Reed Buntings (Sean Huggins) *Denham: 20+ Siskin with at least 1 Redpoll, 34 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher around Deep Lock (Dan Pinkham) *Erith: Thames foreshore - incl. 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 200+ Dunlin, 100+ Redshank and a Rock Pipit (Mike Robinson) *Hampstead Heath: C40 Redwing at most NW-point of Pryor's field (Callum Farrell-Morris) *Hartley Wood: 4+ Hawfinch day (BirdGuides) *Henry's Corner: Kestrel hunting from lampposts (Samuel Levy) [SL - which London district pls?] *Holmethorpe SPs: Barn Owl (Ken Noble via Surrey BN) *Lamorbey Park: Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Tufted Duck, 7 Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, Goldcrest, 6 Coal Tit, Jay, 3 Siskin (Mike Amos) *London Wetland Centre: 2 (possibly 3) Bittern, Jack Snipe, 2 Stonechat m f, Goldeneye, Red Kite heading W mobbed by crow, 4 Shelduck, 5 Common Snipe (Martin Honey et al.) *Pinner: Record garden count of 15 Blackbirds, Grey Wagtail & f Blackcap (Richard Francis). *Ravenor Park (Greenford): drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, c100 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson) *Richmond Park: Red Kite, 2 Dartford Warbler, c70 Redwing (S Woolfenden) *Ruislip Manor: 1 Red Kite being harassed by crows over tube station (Reuben Braddock) *Ruislip Woods: 1 f Blackcap, 5+ Hawfinch calling and mobile in trees down public footpath from Wiltshire Lane entrance with one ground-feeding alongside Chaffinches and Redwings (Reuben Braddock) *St James's Park: Lesser Redpoll still feeding on the usual birch tree and also using the lone birch tree at the west end of the Lake by the wall (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK still am (Samuel Levy via Twitter); also 6 Pied Wagtail, 20 Lapwing S (Looked to have come off KG Res), 10 Tufted Duck, Pochard, 80+ Wigeon, 15 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 20 Teal, 20 Gadwall, 50+ Coot, 5 Linnet, 8 Meadow Pipit, 5 Cormorant, 20+ Shoveler (Samuel Levy) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest and Mistle Thrush heard. (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: m SERIN betw Visitor Centre & E Warwick Res 1335 (BirdGuides); LITTLE BUNTING still late-pm (Paul Whiteman via Twitter); 1 male Scaup, 2 male Goldeneye on Reservoir no.5, Linnet, Reed Bunting, Teal, Pochard, Shoveler, 2 Fieldfare (Christopher Wright) *Whitton, TW2: 2 Stock Dove in grounds of Kneller Hall (Iain Darbyshire) *Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, c20 Redwing, 4 Lesser Redpoll (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 9th February 2018' *Beddington Farmlands: 1 juv/first-winter Glaucous Gull, 1 first-winter Iceland Gull, 1 first-winter Caspian Gull, 1 adult Mediterranean Gull (Peter Alfrey, Josh Jones) pics http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/ *Belair Park: Over 200 Redwing present at 16:00 (Paul Collins) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret behind dam 08:30 (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bursted Wood, Barnehurst: 105 Redwing on adjoining grassland (Chris Rose) * Crouch End RG: 93 Redwing (James Palmer) * East India Dock NR: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, 5 Shelduck, 36 Teal (Paul Hyland) * Finchley: Garden N3 - M Blackcap, Stock Dove, 3 Jay (Samuel Levy) * Harringay N15: Fieldfare in next-door's garden for second day in a row, possibly feeding on fallen apples (HarringayBirder) * KGV Reservoir: N. Basin - 2 Slavonian Grebe, 18 Goosander (8 Males), 13 Goldeneye (5 Males), Sparrowhawk, Green Sandpiper on Overflow channel (towards William Girling), 12 Redwing over. 1 - 2pm (Davey Leach). * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Common Buzzard leaving roost N of Gilberts Slade, 12 Shoveler, Nuthatch, 3 Redwing, 4 singing Greenfinch, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, no sign of Caspian Gull today (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 6 Snipe, 9 Pintail (5m 4f), f Goldeneye, (Shailesh Patel); Hi Shailesh - there was a hybrid Pochard X Tufted present today that looks like a male Scaup, also Bittern, Stonechat, Peregrine (Nick S) [surname pls?]; Hi Nick, Thank you for your comment. *Mayflower Park: Water Rail heard (Danny Ramsay per Bob Smith) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Goldcrest, 1 Green Woodpecker at 08:30 (Alastair Dent) *Millfields E5: Peregrine on the substation pylon again at 08:15 (Alastair Dent) *Putney Heath: 6 Lesser Redpoll Ladies' Mile and 4 Shoveler 2m 2f Kingsmere (Les Evans-Hill) *Pymmes Park: Mediterranean Gull adult wearing yellow darvic ring seen briefly 13:10 returned 13:57 until 14:02 at least, 10 Common Gull incl 1st-winter and 2nd-winter, Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, 111+ Redwing feeding on playing field, 2 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: 12+ Redpoll with Siskin (Friday Bird Group) *Ruislip Woods: 1 Hawfinch Fore St/Salisbury Rd entrance 10:05 (Richard Francis). *St James's Park: Lesser Redpoll still feeding on usual birch tree this afternoon (Frank Nugent) *Southwark Park: 2 Grey Heron, 8 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 25+ Redwing (John & Janet Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK still am (Christian Cogley & David Campbell via Twitter) Scaup (male) 4pm close in on south basin (Stephen Fordred) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 26 Canada Geese, 7 Mandarin Duck, 13 Teal, Grey Heron, 2 Common Buzzard, 87+ Common Gull, f Peregrine flew from Camden Playing fields carrying pray item, 5 Rook, Treecreeper, 4 Goldcrest, 18 Fieldfare, 104+ Redwing, 22 Starling, 21 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting, 5 Bullfinch, Barn Owl ('Samuel Levy) *Whitechapel: adult Peregrine flew in and perched on Royal London hospital 3:30pm (D Fletcher) *Whitton TW2: 1m Blackcap in garden opposite Kneller Hall (Iain Darbyshire) *Wimbledon Common: 1juv Sparrowhawk and 1f Kestrel Thatched Cottage (Les Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egrets on Beverley Brook (Green Lane) 08.30 (Simon Osborn) 'Thursday 8th February 2018 *Amwell NR: 3 Smew still fr Gladwin hide, Bittern fr viewpt 0900, 4 Red Kite Gt Hardmead L, with Raven mobbing one of them (Allan Meadows via Herts BC & Twitter); Bittern on 1st island to R of big central isl fr viewpt TL378128 (Lee Cartwright via Herts BC) *Bramblehall Wood: 17 Hawfinch (Steve Gale) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 5 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Cassiobury Park: Little Owl, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming at Gade Ave end, 15 Redwing (Lee Evans via Herts BC) *Cuffley Station: Red Kite, Collared Dove, 7 Goldfinch, f Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Frays Farm Meadows LWT: Barn Owl 6.45am, 2 Buzzard, Green Woodpecker (Dan Pinkham) *Golders Hill Park: 4 Egyptian Geese briefly, i.e. pair present chased off 2 that tried to join them; 25+ Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Song Thrush all on slope. Incidentally Rose-Ringed Parakeets now loiter close to sunset here so where is the roost? (James Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Jack Snipe, Little Grebe, Kestrel, 2 Redwing, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Lesser Redpoll (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) While the new education building is being built, the east hide, where the Jack Snipe is, will be closed. The bird can sometimes be seen distantly from the visitor's center. *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail calling at the Santuary Pond and nearby c15 Siskins feeding in alders with a few Goldfinches (Pete Mantle); 2 Teal on Men's Pond, 20 Redwing feeding in Kenwood, Sparrowhawk over Boating Pond, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper and Coal Tit by feeders at Bird Sanctuary Pond (Allan Stewart) * Harringay, N15: Fieldfare in garden briefly 08:30 (first I have seen in my street) (HarringayBirder) * Lee Valley, Bowyers Water: redhead Smew (imm male), 18 Pochard, 50+ Tufted Duck, male Peregrine stooped at pigeons and missed (Simon Papps) * Lee Valley, Friday Lake: redhead Smew (different bird to the one on Bowyers), 3 Goosander (just to E on Horsemill Stream), Cetti's Warbler, 25+ Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Simon Papps) * Lee Valley: Male Brambling with 500+ Chaffinch in crop field between Turnford brook bridge & Power station, also 30+ Linnet & Lesser Redpoll there, 2 Water Rail feeding under the bird feeders from Bittern_hide (J.Murray) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 13 Pintail, Goldeneye, 2 Shelduck, 93 Shoveler, 62 Wigeon, 34 Pochard, 68 Lapwing, 6 Fieldfare, Stonechat, 3 Siskin, 6 Redwing, Little Grebe, Snipe (WWT London website) 3 Bittern main lake 2 Jack Snipe, 5 Common Snipe, 1m 1f Stonechat wader scrape, 10 Redpoll, 9 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing and 1 Grey Wagtail E bund (Martin Honey) *Mickleham Downs (inc White Hill): 40+ Hawfinch (Steve Gale) *Northaw Great Wood: 3 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Tawny Owl mobbed by Blackbirds, 5 Coal Tit singing, 2 Marsh Tit '''pair incl singing male, 5 Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood, Treecreeper, 7 Chaffinch ,4 Great spotted woodpecker ,8 Goldfinch ,4 Goldcrest, 3 Jackdaw, 4Kestrel2m ,2 '''Firecrest, 5 Coal tit ,Nuthatch,5 Stock dove, Male Sparrowhawk,Heron (Jack Headley) and (Ron Turner) * Raynes Park: 4 Redwing, Sparrowhawk dived onto one in the bushes but the Redwing got away after a high speed chase around the gardens (P. Redmond) * Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler m&f pr, 3 Stonechat 1m 2f, 2 Mistle Thrush, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (P. Redmond) * St James's Park: Lesser Redpoll still feeding in usual birch tree (Frank Nugent). * St James's Rd SE1: 2 Collared Dove (John Cadera) * Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK still 10.00 to 11.00 showing well, both banks either side of causeway (Robert John Martin via Twitter) * Tooting Commons: Firecrest in Tooting Graveney Woods near south end of athletics track, also 2 Coal Tit (Alan Wilkinson). * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Treecreeper, fem Siskin, fem Reed Bunting, 5 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 Teal (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest Sanctuary Wood, 2 Goldcrest (Paul Hyland) *Town Park, Enfield: 6 Shoveler, 4 male Common Pochard, Song Thrush, male Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Twickenham: Red Kite lilting eastwards over rugby stadium 11.55 (Peter Hart) * Victoria Park: 16 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 6 Red Crested Pochard (4m), 22 Tufted, 8 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 6 Gadwall, 3 Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 2 Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk (Jan Dobbie) *Walthamstow Marshes: 27 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 10 Linnet, 3 Mistle Thrush, 1 Pied Wagtail (paddocks), 4 Stonechat (m&f NE corner Bomb Crater Field, m&f NW corner Leyton Marsh), 1 Kestrel (m, BCF) 09:00-10:00 (Alastair Dent) *Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, Water Rail, 4 Shoveler, 16 Redwing, 3 Teal, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 7th February 2018' *Banstead Woods: Hawfinch flew from Coneyboro Hill am (CFBW Birds twitter) *Bloomsbury, UCL: pair of Blackbirds, feeding fledgling, approximately 4 weeks old (Jon Agar) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Common Pochard 3m 1f, 16 Tufted Duck 11m 5f, 3 Common Gull adult, second-winter and first-winter, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull third-winter (Robert Callf) *Bushy Park: 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Meadow Pipit (Ian R Watson) *Chelsea waterfront (just east Imperial Wharf): fishing Common Seal (Neil Anderson) *Dulwich: 1m Blackcap in garden (Paul Collins) *Finchley: Garden N3 - m Blackcap, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 10 Greenfinch, 18 Chaffinch, Stock Dove. (Samuel Levy) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet: Drake Shoveler, 2 Tufted Duck, ad Mediterranean Gull, 18 Canada Geese, Grey Heron, 12 Coot, 8 Moorhen, 28 Mallard, 80+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Goldfinch, 4 Siskin. (Samuel Levy) photo's here * Hackney Marshes: River Lea - 47 Coot, 21 Moorhen, 31 Mallard, 84 Teal, 26 Tufted Duck, 14 Gadwall, 2 Canada Goose, 6 Little Grebe, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Little Egret , 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Firecrest, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Greenfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Kestrel. (Marcin Kempa) * Harmondsworth Moor: area south of lake - Dartford Warbler in field TQ055780, singing Blackcap in ivy by Moor Lane, 4 Bullfinch, Red Kite, Reed Bunting (A.Middleton, L.Goodyear) *Iver Heath: 110 Red Kite at Wood Lane Farm coming down to feed on offal put down for them. Spectacular sight with at least this number in the air and perching in surrounding trees. Hopefully this feeding regime will cease in the breeding season otherwise it will affect the population dynamic. (John Edwards) TQ023825 *Lakeside, EN2: 2 Shoveler m & f (Robert Callf) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 11 Pintail, Peregrine, 4 Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 4 Fieldfare, 1 Lesser Redpoll (WWT London website/Twitter) *Oxleas Wood: 3 Great spotted woodpecker, Song thrush, 4 Nuthatch, 3 Firecrest, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Sparrowhawk m/f, 2 Goldcrest, Coal tit, Chaffinch, Stock dove (Ron Turner) — Ron, if you don’t follow our standard format (like everyone else does), then your records will be missed by the automatic data-extraction to the LNHS database *Pinner (The Croft): Red Kite circling low 1pm (Nigel Barratt) *Putney Heath: 1f Kestrel and 1 Reed Bunting late pm (Les Evans-Hill); 4 Shoveler on Kingsmere (Keith Bates) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon-Sat. Park only in visitors bays. Redpoll sp over N and 8 Redwing W. (Bill Haines). *Ruislip Woods: 5 Hawfinch 11.55am path down from Wiltshire Lane entrance. 3rd time lucky visiting from Belsize Park following the helpful directions on this site. (Marion Hill) Well done Marion, they're certainly worth the effort aren't they RF. *St James's Park: Lesser Redpoll still in situ this morning and throughout 14:00-15:00 when also Peregrine circling (Frank Nugent) *Staines Moor: 2 Little Grebe, 3 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Cetti's Warbler, 4 Stonechat (Robert Martin via Twitter); Shelduck, 3 Lapwing, Jack Snipe, 3 Water Pipit, 10 Stonechat (Lee Dingain via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK still 1030 & 1330 (BirdGuides); no sign AHL c3pm, m Scaup & Black-necked Grebe still both close to causeway s. basin w. end (Dom Pia via Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Shelduck, 12 Teal, 2m Bullfinch (John Martin via Twitter) *Stave Hill/Russia Dock Woodland: 15 Long-tailed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff, Pied Wagtail, 1 Greylag, 1 Canada Goose (John Cadera) *Tottenham Marsh: 40 Linnet (James Palmer) *Walthamstow Forest: 1 Tawny Owl calling at 18:50 nr Beacontree Ave (Daniel Whitelegg) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING showing regularly this morning, Scaup on No 4, 2 Goosander and Common Sandpiper on High Maynard, 12 Goldeneye, Redpoll, 6 Lapwing (David Bradshaw, David Darrell-Lambert, Dave Morrison); 3 Goosander 2m f, 1 Peregrine, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Greenfinch, 5 Reed Bunting, 2 Kingfisher (Daniel Whitelgg) *Wimbledon Common: 1m Kestrel and 2 Meadow Pipit on the Plain plus an overflying Cormorant late pm (Les Evans-Hill);'' Keith, Kingsmere is technically Putney Heath, I now put my obs from Kingsmere under that heading LE-H; Thanks Les, I've lived in the borough of Merton for 30 years and I never knew that. I did notice your below record of Kingsmere under Putney Heath but merely thought that was a 'nearby' record. You live and learn. Record now corrected as per above Bates *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Shelduck (James Palmer) 'Tuesday 6th February 2018' *Banstead Woods: 3 '''Hawfinch' Coneyboro Hill n. side am (David Campbell via CFBW Birds twitter) *Battersea Park Lake: 4 Teal, pr Pochard, 10 Gadwall, 19 Shoveler, 110 Cormorants, Grey Herons at nests but in last 10 years gone down from 30+ to 20 - largest island used to have about 10 nests now only one, another island had 9 active nests now seems only to be 4 and no adults present today (Michael Mac) *Bishop's Park: ad Yellow-legged Gull on Thames foreshore (Rich Sergeant via Twitter) *Bramblehall Wood: 47 Hawfinch (Steve Gale) *Bushy Park: Sparrowhawk circling 1230 (Mike Foster) *Bushy Park: 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Redwing, 2 Stonechat (Ian R Watson) *Churchill Gardens Housing Estate/Pimlico: 50+ (could have been 100?) House Sparrows in nest hedge 4pm (Michael Mac) *Ellenbrook Fields: m Stonechat TL193086, 2 Hawfinch Home Covert Wd TL200088 (Rupert Evershed via Twitter) *Essendon: 2 Hawfinch cricket grd (per Herts BC) *Finchley: garden N3 - m Blackcap (Samuel Levy) *Garden Wood: 1+ Hawfinch still (Steve Blake via Herts BC) TL194045 *Golders Hill Park: 115+ Redwing, Mistle Thrush on central slope 4pm, also Great Spotted Woodpecker, regular pr Egyptian Geese (James Levy) *Hampstead Heath: 120 Redwing feeding by bandstand, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker and Treecreeper by feeders at bird sanctuary pond (Allan Stewart) *Holmethorpe SPs: Brambling behind Nutfield Church 1330 (Dudley Cox via Surrey BN) *KGV Reservoir: S. Basin - M. Smew close to Sailing Club, M. Scaup, 9 Goldeneye (4 Males), Fem. Goosander in Overflow Channel, Pr. Sparrowhawk, 6 Redwing 12.30-1.15pm. (Davey Leach). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 4+ Pintail, 4 Shelduck, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 2 Stonechat, Peregrine, Snipe (Jo Edwards); also 7 Pintail, f Goldeneye, 2 Peregrine, 2 Redwing (WWT twitter) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Teal & Gadwall on river, Firecrest still present, 2 Chiffchaff in Japanese knotweed along river (Ernest Thomason) *Mickleham Downs: 16 Hawfinch (Steve Gale) *Oxleas Wood: 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Jackdaw, 9 Goldcrest, m'Firecrest', 3 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 10 Chaffinch, 4 Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 2 Stock Dove, Goldfinch (Ron Turner) *Painshill Park: m Goosander on R Mole 1200 (per Surrey BN) *Rainham RSPB: 23 Avocet, 6 Curlew, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 300 Dunlin, Little Egret, 2 Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, Redwing, Cetti’s Warbler, 35 Meadow Pipit, 8 Skylark, 13 Rook, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Stonechat, 4 Marsh Harrier, 2 Buzzard, pr Sparrowhawk (RSPB per ELBF FB) *Raynes Park: Song Thrush, 4 Redwing in garden, Sparrowhawk overhead (P. Redmond) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon-Sat. Park only in visitors bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: f Dartford Warbler still (Sula Riedlinger via Twitter) *River Thames - Crossness to Thamesmead GC: foreshore - 20 Cormorant, 56 Shelduck, 20 Wigeon, 42 Gadwall, 222 Teal, 66 Shoveler, 168 Lapwing, c250 Dunlin, 4 Curlew, 64 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, 455 Black-headed Gull, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 7 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Stonechat (Ralph Todd) *Ruislip Woods: 1 Hawfinch Fore St/Salisbury Rd entrance 10:55 (Richard Francis) Hi Richard thank you so much for your detailed ref where the Hawfinches had been seen. After some patient searching I was rewarded with great views. Glad to be of assistance (RF). *St James's Park: 1 Lesser Redpoll again feeding on the usual birch tree at 14:40 (Frank Nugent) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK showing well halfway across the causeway on the banks of the south basin following a flock of Meadow Pipits, also 2+ Goldeneye, drake Scaup and Black-necked Grebe all south basin (Adam Bolton); also ad Mediterranean Gull (Dom Pia via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: 9 Goldeneye, Great Black-backed Gull still (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 10 Canada Geese & Coot at Sheepwash Pond, also Sparrowhawk (Samuel Levy) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest male still Sanctuary Wood, 3 Goldcrest (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING showed on and off 9.00-10.00, drake Scaup still, drake Goosander, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam & Paul Watts); Lockwood res - drake Goldeneye, 1 Green Sandpiper in relief channel, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, Peregrine over - 12.30-2pm (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Park: m Wigeon on the Basin (Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: 5 Snipe, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Redwing, 2 Teal (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 5th February 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Peregrine m/f over WG Reservoir 14:30, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, c30 Redwing, 14 Common Gull, 4 Song Thrush, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe (Sam Jones) *Banstead Woods: 2 Hawfinch at Fames Rough, 2 Raven, 1 Stonechat (David Campbell/Geoff Barter) blog here DC thx for your records. Fyi to allow automatic data-extraction to the LNHS database, external links go outside the data record, i.e. after the observer names. *Brimsdown: 250+ Linnet at 10:45 on wasteland west of KGV Reservoir south basin side of canal (Martin Shepherd) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 4 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: 2 Red Kite, 20 Skylark, 80 Linnet (David Campbell/Geoff Barter) blog *Chingford Mount: Flood Relief Channel - 2 Shelduck, 2 Redshank, 5 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Redwing (James Palmer) *Cornmill Meadows: 30+ Teal, 75+ Wigeon, 4 Shoveler, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Snipe, male Blackcap, 1 Common Chiffchaff, 1 Siberian Chiffchaff type & heard calling at TL376016, 15+ Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 45+ Goldfinch, 120+ Siskin, 2+ Lesser Redpoll (Simon Papps) *Garden Wood: 12 Hawfinch still (per Herts BC) TL195047 *Hampstead Heath: 120 Redwing feeding by bandstand, 800 Carrion Crow feeding on field by ladies pond at dusk (Allan Stewart) *Hartley Wood: 5-6 Hawfinch as y'day but more mobile betw Wd & trees in field (Linturn Hopkins via Twitter) TQ614679 *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Common Scoter 1f but out of view most of the time (Jo Edwards) *Hollyoak Wood Park: Grey Wagtail, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers drumming, Coal Tit, 11 Long-tailed Tits, Jay, 3 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush (Eric Brown) TQ458739 *Leatherhead: Randalls Way - 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 9''' Pintail, 4 Shelduck, 20 Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 2 Stonechat, 2 Peregrine, 2 Snipe (WWT website); m '''Mealy Redpoll, w/ 14 Lesser Redpoll past pond dipping area nr sustainable gdns (Marc McLoughlin & Rachelle Regan via Twitter) Mealy pic posted to Images section here *Margravine Cemetery: 2 m Blackcap (Nathalie Mahieu); 20+ Redwing (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Nunhead Cemetery: 20+ Redwing, 2 Song Thrush singing, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker 1 drumming (Keith Chambers) *Ponders End Lock area: 1 Green Sandpiper & pr Grey Wagtail in Overflow Channel nr NW corner of William Girling Res, 3 Lesser Redpoll & 60+ Redwing w/ Starlings & mixed finch flocks in area (Davey Leach) *Rainham RSPB: 3 Lesser Redpoll, 28 Avocet, Curlew, Black-tailed Godwit, 240 Dunlin, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Stonechat, 4 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard (per ELBF FB) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue early am. Parking charges apply Mon to Sat. (Franko J Maroevic, Steve Connor) *Ruislip Woods: 9+ Hawfinch 3 Mad Bess Woods 10:50 & 4+ down from Wiltshire Ln entrance 11:10 & 2 nr Fore St/Salisbury Rd entrance 11:25 (Richard Francis) *St James's Park: 1 Lesser Redpoll feeding on usual birch tree throughout 14:00-15:00 (Frank Nugent); skein of 5 Black Swans in flight an impressive sight. Also nice to meet FN last week. (Ray Crouch) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK still 1005 (RBA); also m Scaup s basin nw cnr, Black-necked Grebe, Red Kite hunting over western grass bank (Chris Sutton via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: incl 4 Wigeon, Great Black-backed Gull (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Surbiton Filter Beds: 12 Gadwall (Nigel Jackman) *Swanley Park: 2 Shoveler 2m, 35 Redwing, Coot v.unusual (Andy Meaton) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 30 Canada Geese towards Belmont Farm 08:15, 6 Fieldfare, 2 Egyptian Geese, Coot (Samuel Levy) *Thorndon CP: N section - Buzzard, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 8 Song Thrush, 12 Hawfinch (Tony Kennelly via ELBF FB) *Upminster: Branfield School Field - 15 Starling, 100 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing (Ron Cook per ELBF FB) *Verulamium Park: Hawfinch still St Michael's churchyard midway along southern boundary 0800 TL135072 (Bill Free via Herts BC); Kingfisher (Lee Calcraft via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still 1015 (William Last via Twitter); LB showing well every 20min or so 11:00-12:00 (Harringay Birder via Twitter) *Wandsworth Common: incl 10 Shoveler 6m 4f, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Goldcrest, c60 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush (Peter White via Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 33 Egyptian Geese, ad Great Black-backed Gull, 11 Meadow Pipits (Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Bush Wood - Firecrest, Nuthatch (Tim Harris) *Westbourne Park: Grand Union Canal - 15 Canada Goose, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 hybrid Goose (Francis O'Sullivan) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Snipe, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Yellow-legged Gull (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 4th February 2018' *Alexandra Park: 100+ Redwing, c25 Common Gull (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts) *Bramblehall Wood: 20+ Hawfinch (Steve Gale via Twitter) [new site for LNHS gazetteer TQ189523] *Brent Reservoir: 16 Snipe, 2 Little Egrets, 110 Redwing, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Bricket Wood Common: 4+ Hawfinch in treetops w/ Chaffinch flock along School Ln c1300 (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) TL133012 *Bushy Park: m Dartford Warbler am (Ralph Clark via Twitter) *Church Street Recreation Ground: 53 Common Gull incl three first-winter and one juvenile - perhaps suggesting L. c. heinei (Robert Callf) [new site for LNHS gazetteer TQ332937] *Connaught Water: Caspian Gull am (BirdGuides) *Ealing Green: c100 Redwing (Richard Woolley). *Finchley: garden N3 - m Blackcap still (Samuel Levy) *Gallions Reach: 2 Oystercatcher 1st returning birds back early, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, 52 Redshank, 3 Chiffchaff (Dave Morrison via Twitter) *Greenford: Beechwood Ave - Fieldfare in small street tree (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Jack Snipe still fr Gatehouse at waterline below East Hide on right-hand side 1030 (Richard Green via Twitter) *Hartley Wood: 5 Hawfinch in trees along solid wooden fence east of yew wd (Linturn Hopkins via Twitter) TQ614679 ref confirmed by obs'r - LRA boundary lies just beyond *Hatfield: Red Kite over Birchwood (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Common Scoter 1f still, 1 Goldeneye (Tony Blake) *Islip Manor NR: 70+ Redwing (Deiniol Owen) *Juniper Top: singing Hawfinch (Steve Gale via Twitter) *KGV Reservoir: incl 20+ Pochard, m Scaup, 28 Goldeneye, m Smew, 20 Goosander, Slavonian Grebe, Little Egret, 3 Chiffchaff, 20 Redwing, 3 Stonechat, 8 Meadow Pipit, 36 Siskin (Neville Smith / Jez Dagley per ELBF FB) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 16 Mandarin, 5 Pintail, Goldeneye, 4 Bittern, Black-tailed Godwit grazing marsh pm, Jack Snipe, 2 Peregrine, 6 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing (WWT website) *M4: Barn Owl c9pm flying by side of eastbound lane c2.5mi [presumably west?] from M25 jn (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman) [cTQ006777 nr Ditton Pk] *Maple Cross: c3 Yellowhammer field hedge west of estate (Chris Bessant via Herts BC) TQ025925 *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest again at 0930 (Alastair Dent); again c1315 (Matthew Cunningham) *Nazeing GP: Iceland Gull roosted again this evening (Adam Wilson) *Pymmes Park: 2 Little Grebe, Mediterranean Gull adult wearing yellow darvic ring present until 15:10 at least, Grey Wagtail, 55 Redwing, 14 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering at 15:30, 9 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) * Rainham RSPB: Pintail, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, Water Rail, 28 Avocet, 6 Golden Plover, 3 Curlew, 50 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Ruff, 200 Dunlin, 4 Snipe, Stock Dove, Barn Owl, 2 Kestrel, Skylark, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Redwing, 3 Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit (per ELBF FB) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon to Sat. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: 31 Lesser Redpoll, Red Kite (Steve Woolfenden) *River Wandle - Goat Bridge to Mitcham Bridge: nr Poulter Pk - 16 Redwing, 2 Kingfisher, 5 Goldcrest, 1 Firecrest (Tomos Brangwyn) *Rye Meads RSPB: 2 Stonechat m f on meadow still (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Sevenoaks WR: Black-necked Grebe still (Andy Appleton via Twitter) *Staines Moor: Barn Owl early-am, Grey Wagtail (Dom Pia via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK showing well at 11:25 am (Harringay Birder via Twitter); m Scaup s. basin & Black-necked Grebe still (Tony Cummins via Surrey BN) *Stanborough Lakes: area - 2 Red Kite west of site (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) TL208110 *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Pheasant together, 6 Teal, 3 Buzzard seen same time incl pr together in & around field, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 32-33 Lapwing, 3 Snipe, 10+ Stock Dove pr displaying, 13+ Skylark 4 & 9 & later singing bird, Redwing, 9 Lesser Redpoll 6 & 3, 5 Greenfinch, 12 Linnet (Neil Anderson); 1 Fieldfare & 10 Redwing feeding, 5 Reed Bunting (Deiniol Owen) *Theobalds Park Farm: Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 6 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, Brambling, 2 Reed Bunting (Neville Smith via Twitter) *Totteridge Valley: no sign of yesterday's Yellow-browed but only a brief visit - did have Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 33 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing and c130 Common Gull (John Colmans); Red-legged Partridge, c15 Siskin, 3 Bullfinch, 12 Linnet, Mistle Thrush, 13 Teal, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, Collared Dove, Common Buzzard (Simon Worsfold); Belmont Farm - 44 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard, Coot sheepwash, 23 Black-headed Gull, 28 Common Gull, 9 Herring Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 12 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Rook, 2 Goldcrest, f Stonechat, 20+ Fieldfare, 77+ Redwing, Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still 1220 (Shaun Harvey via Twitter); then in isolated tree at 1430 (Matthew Cunningham); also m Scaup still, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher 20 Linnet (Tom Bell per ELBF FB) *Weald CP: 4 Goosander 3m f, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Kingfisher, 2+ Coal Tit, 7 Nuthatch incl 2pr, Treecreeper singing, f Bullfinch, 50+ Siskin (Andrew Cox via EBwS BN) *Worcester Park: female Blackcap in observer's garden and Red Kite SW (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs: pr Stonechat in grassland still, 5 Meadow Pipit (Paul Thomas via Twitter) 'Saturday 3rd February 2018' *Alexandra Park: 136 Redwing, 5 Pochard (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts) *Bentley Priory: 6+ Hawfinch 5+ around northern perimeter fence TQ154931 & 1 in deer park, 3 Bullfinch, c80 Redwings (Tony Blake) *Brent Reservoir: 19 Common Snipe, Cetti's Warbler seen and heard (Steve Blake, Andrew Verrall); Little Egret behind dam (Andrew Self) *Buckland Sand Pits: 60 Siskin, 92 Wigeon, 20 Mandarin Duck, 2 Shoveler, 3 Snipe, 2 Egyptian Goose at Park Pit (David Campbell) *Bushy Park: 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker (Ian R Watson) *Colney Heath: Little Egret on R Colne (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) TL197062 *Crayford: adult Yellow-legged Gull at Viridor pm (Richard Bonser) *Dulwich: around Rosendale Rd 13:30 saw a Peregrine Falcon fly over weighed down by a prey item. Through binoculars I realised it was carrying a dead Woodcock (Paul Collins) *Frays Farm Meadows LWT: upsetting to find feather remains of Barn Owl in compartment TQ053858 this morning (Dan Pinkham) *Ickenham Marsh: Treecreeper, 25 Siskin, 20 Redwing, Grey Wagtail (Nigel Dodd) *KGV Reservoir: Egyptian Goose, 12 Gadwall, 28 Teal, Scaup, 28 Goldeneye, Smew. 11 Goosander, 12 Little Grebe, 2 Slavonian Grebe, 11 Lapwing, 2 Stock Dove, Cetti’s Warbler, Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 2 Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, 4 Greenfinch, 127 Linnet (Neville Smith via Twitter) * Lamorbey Park: Little Grebe, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 4 Song Thrush, Coal Tit (Mike Amos) *London Wetland Centre: 10 Pintail, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Water Pipit, 2 Shelduck & 4 Snipe (Shailesh Patel); also 2 Bittern main lake n. shore, 8 Snipe, Coal Tit s. route feeders, 18 Redwing, Stonechat (WWT website); 2''' Jack Snipe wader scrape, 6 Fieldfare and 2 Redwing on E. bund, 2 Stonechat m f grazing marsh, 1f Goldeneye main lake, 1 Goldcrest southern route (Martin Honey, S. Fogg, A. Innes) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 '''Firecrest in knotweed on W bank of Old R. Lea just downstream of stones, 1 Goldcrest, 4 Stock Dove feeding on meadow outside Marshes gate at 10:00 (Alastair Dent) *Moor Park nr Rickmansworth: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Green Woodpecker calling, 50 Fieldfare (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Putney Heath: 2 Kestrel m & f; 1m Shoveler Kingsmere (Les Evans-Hill) *Queen Mary Reservoir: Black Redstart trapped & ringed am - no public access (Steve Chastell via Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: 5 Pintail in first pool slightly to right of visitor centre, Common Snipe from first hide walking clockwise, Greylag Goose, Peregrine Falcon, Marsh Harrier, Little Egret, noticeable number of Redwing, 2 Black-headed Gull in breeding plumage (Terence Baker); 5 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 21 Shoveler, 16 Gadwall, 14 Pintail, 25 Pochard, 30 Tufted Duck, 24 Avocet, Curlew, 230 Dunlin, Barn Owl, 10 Skylark, 3 Rock Pipit (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Ravenscourt Park: flock of c200 Redwing (Twitter) *Richmond: Little Egret flying west across Thames at 1000 (Mike Foster) *St James's Park: 2 Lesser Redpoll still in situ (Frank Nugent) *Southgate: Dalrymple Close N14 - male Blackcap in neighbours garden (Robert Callf) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK 10:55 halfway along causeway, also Water Pipit (Andrew Self via Twitter); Greater Scaup, Black-necked Grebe (Thomas Gibson) *Streatham: Little Egret flew NE over High Street at 8.20am (Richard Bonser) *Ten Acre Wood Area: 3 Bullfinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Teal, Buzzard, Kestrel, Pheasant, 40 Lapwing, 2 Skylark (Nigel Dodd) *Thorndon CP: N section - Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling nr 2nd car park, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush; S section - 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 2 Green Woodpecker, 8 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch nr Rookery Wd (Andrew Cox via EBwS BN) *Totteridge Valley: 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 6 Goldcrest, Yellow-browed Warbler with a flock of Goldcrest in Oakfields c100m from Partingdale/Ridgeway entrance but very elusive, 19 Redwing, 7 Song Thrush; also Muntjac, Wood Mouse (Samuel Levy) *Tulse Hill: Great Spotted Woodpecker in flight over top of Tulse Hill Rd and dropped into gardens on west side (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Caspian Gull still, 9 Tree Sparrow; no sign of Hawfinches in Gdn Wd am (Rick Flesher via Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still 0900 (Andrew Self via Twitter), again 11:48 (Fernley Symons); 2 Goosander, Scaup, 2 Goldeneye, Peregrine, 2 Kingfisher (Magnus Andersson, Tom Bell per ELBF FB) *Wanstead Flats: 1-2 Little Owl, 2 Stonechat, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 10 singing Song Thrush, 5 Stock Dove, 3-5 Reed Bunting, 15+ Greenfinch, 5 Skylark, 9 Meadow Pipit, 10 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 4 Pochard, 16 Tufted Duck, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, feathery remains of a Woodcock (Nick Croft/JamesHeal) *Wanstead Park: f Goldeneye for 2 years, 7 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, 16 Teal, 38 Gadwall, 10+ Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Water Rail, Little Egret, 4 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 10+ Siskin, 6 Stock Dove, 12 Fieldfare, 40+ Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Wimbledon Common: 1m Sparrowhawk bathing and 2 Redwing Bluegate Pond; 1 Buzzard calling Putney Vale Cemetery; 14 Mandarin 7m 7f and 12 Tufted Duck 6m 6f Queensmere (Les Evans-Hill) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Shelduck, 2 Snipe, Lesser Redpoll (Chris Farthing) *Worcester Park: 90 Redwings on horse fields (Bob Smith) *Wormley West End: 12 Hawfinch 1135 (BirdGuides); 38+ Hawfinch peak count (Graham White via Herts BC) *Wormwood Scrubs: pr Stonechat, Meadow Pipit (Paul Thomas via Twitter) 'Friday 2nd February 2018' *Amwell NR: Gt Hardmead L - 7 Goldeneye 4m 3f, f Smew fr gladwin hide, 3 Red Kite over viewpt (Simon West via Herts BC) * Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, singing Song Thrush, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods: 8 Hawfinch came into roost 13:20-14:45 (Laurence Drummond via Herts BC) *Bushy Park: 2 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, Nuthatch (Ian R Watson) *Edgware: Red Kite low over Edgware Library 1330 (Andrew Haynes) *Ellenbrook Fields: pr Stonechat on fence at back of old BT site (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) TL194083 *Garden Wood: c20 Hawfinch still but mobile - viewed fr public f/p at TL193045 (TyttGP twitter); 15-20 Hawfinch in oaks mid-morning fr open field (Jo Edwards) Is it useful to have an entry for 'Garden Wood', which is not listed on Google Maps, when the wood is half way along the footpath between Tyttenhanger pits and Willows Farm (see below) and in view of both? The hawfinches are viewable from the same spot as the little owl below! JE - Understood but Tytt'r GPs & Gdn Wd are both grid-referenced latter's g-r is more accurate of course in the LNHS gazetteer as a spreadsheet-download from the LNHS website [http://www.lnhs.org.uk/index.php/about-us/lnhs-sections/london-bird-club here], so either heading is OK so long as each day's sightings from GW are grouped together, which is why yours was moved - apologies for not noting the fact. Feel free to group the GW sightings under TGP if you prefer. *Greenwich Park: Red Kite over 1050 (Catherine MacLean via Twitter) *Iver Heath: 145 Red Kite 14.45 being fed locally (Chris Lamsdell) *KGV Reservoir: 1 Slavonian Grebe N. basin, m Scaup S. basin, 9+ Goosander 4m, 18+ Goldeneye incl 6m, 14 Meadow Pipit in 1 flock, Green Woodpecker 12.45-1.30pm (Davey Leach) *Leyton Marsh: 10 Meadow Pipit on former pitch & putt golf course (Richard Hack) *London Wetland Centre: 1f Goldeneye, 1 Bittern N shore main lake, 8 Pintail, 6 Fieldfare on E bund, 1 Redwing southern route, 2 Stonechat m f (Martin Honey) * Mayflower Park: male Pheasant - rare here (Danny Ramsay per Bob Smith) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Peregrines in a dogfight over the beds at 10:00 the larger of which then perched on the pylon behind the Millfields orchard/sub-station, also in the orchard 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker & 10 Stock Dove in orchard & 8 on Hackney Marshes meadow just outside the MFBs; 1 Firecrest reported along Old River Lea (Alastair Dent) *Mile End Park: 25+ Redwing (Bob Watts) *Myatt Fields, Camberwell: 8 Redwing 0800 (Keith Chambers) *Nazeing GP: Iceland Gull roosted this evening (Adam Wilson) *North Met Pit: pr Goosander, Water Rail, m Peregrine, Kingfisher, 2 Treecreeper, 6 Siskin (Dave Morrison via Twitter) * Putney: 3 Collared Dove on rooftops Dover House Rd SW15 - a scarce migrant in this area (J.Wilczur) *Rainham RSPB: 29 Pintail, 4 Marsh Harrier 2m2f, Water Rail, 26 Avocet, Ringed Plover, 6 Curlew, 312 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Ruff, 121 Dunlin, 10 Snipe, Barn Owl, Green Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Stonechat, Meadow Pipit, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit (per ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: Red Kite SW over Pondslade c0850 (Sula Riedlinger via Twitter) * Ruislip Woods: 2 Hawfinch at Fore St/Salisbury Rd entrance 9.00-0.15 (Richard Francis) *St James's Park: 4 Lesser Redpoll still in situ three at 08:00 joined by a fourth at 08:30 (Frank Nugent). Thanks for the directions below but there are three silver birch on that stretch of the path and was hoping for clarification that it was the one nearest to the bridge. Yes, the birch on its own nearest to the bridge, not the two together nearer to the Pelican rocks FN Thanks v much Frank - off to check now.. update.. two birds there at 13:00 - no red visible on crown of either through bins - perhaps first winter birds? HB There is a lovely brightly coloured male with them on occasion too FN; still 2 Lesser Redpoll 13.45 (Mike Amos) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK showing well c10am (Simon West via Twitter); m Scaup S basin west end (Dom Pia via Twitter); also s/p Black-necked Grebe still (Niall Keogh via Twitter) *Swanscombe Marsh: 17 Lapwing, 100+ Redshank, 7 Turnstone, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Grey Plover, 3 Dunlin, 14 Meadow Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, 45+ Mallard & 100+ Teal & 50+ Gadwall all on river, 8+ Jack Snipe, 6 Snipe, 2 Stonechat m f different loc'ns, 2 Raven, 1 Cetti's Warbler h, 1 Kestrel, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Shelduck, 3 Pheasant 13.30-16.30 (Roger Keith / Paul Larkin) *Totteridge Valley: 10 Redwing, 2 Egyptian Geese & Coot at Sheepwash (Samuel Levy) Dec Report here *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 1 Firecrest still in Sanctuary Wood (Richard Hack) *Turnford Marsh GPs: c10 Goosander 5m 5f Ashley Pit (Ann Doubleday via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Tyttenhanger Fm - 5+ Skylark, 11 Tree Sparrow; main GP - 2 Little Egret, 2 Red Kite, Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, Caspian Gull 3cy, Kingfisher, Yellowhammer; Willows Fm - Stonechat, 100+ Fieldfare (TyttGP twitter); Little Owl willows fm (Jeff Bailey via Herts BC) *Victoria Park: west lake - Red-crested Pochard, 12 Pochard, 14 Shoveler, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe (JW Davies) *Wallington: private gdn - Green Woodpecker 4pm garden first and 50th bird seen from/in garden (Arjun Dutta) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still 0910 & 1255 (RBA); drake Scaup still in NE corner of No.4 at 11:45, plus 5 Goldeneye (Alastair Dent) *Woodoaks Farm: m Stonechat along main track (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Wraysbury GPs: 42 Goldeneye, 6 Goosander, 250 Tufted Duck, 19 Little Egret, 29 Great Crested Grebe, 40 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 280 Coot, 200 Jackdaw. The most interesting birds and some of the higher counts - 38 species total - all of the Wraysbury and Horton complex covered (Thomas Gibson) 'Thursday 1st February 2018' NB The East Hide & its access path at Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park are now '''closed' till March for redevelopment.'' (per Richard Green via Twitter) *Brent Valley Golf Course: Red Kite 12 noon mobbed by crows - first sighting in this part of west London (Richard Lefley) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Goldcrest, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Bury Wood: c1 mile from Chingford Stn at Bury Rd - a road-kill boar Badger at 9am present on my return 4.5 hours later. The first Badger that I've encountered locally in 60 years (Ken Murray) *Dulwich Village: on Lovers Walk behind the tennis courts - a Hedgehog rooting for worms in the rain at 7pm. Rare in Dulwich although sometimes encountered around the village (Paul Collins) *Erith: Thames foreshore - incl 80+ Black-tailed Godwit, 17 Dunlin, 2 Gadwall, 60+ Redshank, a Rock Pipit, 4 Shelduck and 33 Teal (Mike Robinson) *Fairlop Waters: 70 Lapwing, 6 Golden Plover (Steve Bacon per ELBF FB) *Finchley: garden N3 - Tawny Owl calling 06:54 (Samuel Levy) *Forty Hall CP: 5 Goosander 3 ad male and 2 fem fishing lake near Turkey Brook (Robert Callf) *Frays Farm Meadows LWT: 2 Barn Owl 7am, Water Rail; also Water Vole (Dan Pinkham) *Grays Gorge: incl m Peregrine, 10 Redwing, 7 Lesser Redpoll (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Greenwich: Firecrest Maze Hill Stn c8am (Joe Beale via Twitter) *Greenwich Peninsula: Meantime Nursery Field 3 Meadow Pipit (Richard Green) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: no sign of Jack Snipe warden had a look from East Hide, 5 Redwing, Goldcrest, Chaffinch, 6 Siskin, Kingfisher (Richard Green, John Bushell) *Guy Lodge Farm, Enfield: Mediterranean Gull 1st-winter in pig field at TQ334999 with other gulls until 14:20 at least (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath: 120 Redwing still feeding by bandstand, 6 Egyptian Goose 3pr on Heath Ponds and 8 Long-tailed Tit (Allan Stewart) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl pr Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, 20 Teal, 15 Red-legged Partridge, Sparrowhawk, 4 Buzzard 2pr, 90 Lapwing, 6 Golden Plover, Kestrel, 30 Skylark, Chiffchaff, 10 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 2 Linnet, 2 Redpoll, 30 Yellowhammer, 8 Reed Bunting (Dave McGough, Russ Sherriff, Mike Hughes per ELBF FB) *Juniper Top: 6+ Hawfinch still 1100 (G Wilkinson via Surrey BN) *Lion Gorge: incl Sparrowhawk, Firecrest, Goldcrest, 13 House Sparrow, 5 Fieldfare, pr Bullfinch, 2 Greenfinch (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 2 Stonechat, 7 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, 3 Redwing, 3 Snipe (WWT website) *Mayflower Park: Peregrine - probably different to Motspur Park bird (Bob Smith) *Morden Cemetery: Little Owl heard (Bob Smith) *Motspur Park: Peregrine to gasholder (Bob Smith) *Oxleas Wood 5Greatspottedwoodpecker 3Kestrel2fm/1m 11Goldcrest 2Jackdaw 8Goldfinch 2Stockdove Firecrest 7ChaffinchTurner *Rainham RSPB: 5 Marsh Harrier 2m3f, 3 Golden Plover, 7 Curlew, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Water Pipit (RSPB via ELBF FB) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon to Sat. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: 2 Linnet m f in southern fringes of Pond Plantation (Laurence Mitchell) *Ruislip Woods: Salisbury Rd entrance. 4 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker, 6 Redwing and a male Muntjac along wood edge in south paddock (Nigel Barratt); not sure what time you were there Nigel but I had a pair of Hawfinch there at 10:00 (Richard Francis) *St James's Park: 3 Lesser Redpoll again feeding on the birch tree throughout 14:00-15:00 (Frank Nugent); 2 birds still at 16:00 (Jo Lawrence) Hi, is it the birch nearest to the east side of the bridge, between the path and the south side of the lake? Thanks directions of 26 Jan below *Scotsbridge Mill Watercress Beds nr Rickmansworth: 2 Water Rail, Snipe (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Sevenoaks WR: Black-necked Grebe still East Lake 20yd from path, 2 Egyptian Geese, 5 Siskin, 3 Redwing, 7 Common Snipe (Eric Brown & Jim Butler) *Staines Moor: 2 Red Kite, 4 Buzzard, Stonechat m, Bullfinch m my first for site (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK still 1025 & 1230 (RBA) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shelduck, 2 Shoveler, 12 Mallard, 8 Teal, 20 Fieldfare (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: 4 Egyptian Goose, 5 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Goldeneye, 2 Red Kite, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Swanley Park: 2 Shoveler pair present for 1wk (Andy Meaton) *Sydenham Hill Woods: 2 Egyptian Goose, Tawny Owl calling 16.40, Kestrel, 4 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Treecreeper (Keith Chambers) *Tufnell Park: Firecrest again this time in rear garden in Huddleston Rd, also 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jay, Mistle Thrush, many Redwing (Reuben Braddock); male Blackcap skulking in Pyracantha at top of Chetwynd Rd midday occasionally singing (Pete Mantle) *Verulamium Park: 2 Red Kite (Alan Gardiner via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING again in its favourite bush at 9:55 but elusive today, m Scaup back on No4 at lunchtime (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: area Rd E7 - 25+ House Sparrows in back gardens (Harry Harrison); Bush Wd - Firecrest still, Nuthatch (Tim Harris via Twitter) *Warren Gorge: incl 4 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 6 Teal, 2 Pochard, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, Great Egret S from Gorge 7am, 77 Cormorant, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 5 Siskin (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Whitechapel: Sparrowhawk east over The Royal London, mobbed by a Crow 11am (D Fletcher) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Shelduck, Snipe, 4 Teal, Water Rail, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing) ---- Archived News Link to previous months